Until My Dying Day
by justlikeaklainebow
Summary: A lot of years passed since wizards were respected all over Isaaclantopia. Now they just seem like mythical creatures destined for extinction except in the Capitol where they rule the whole Kingdom. With Wes by his side will Blaine be able to restore the "wizard" name to its glory it once had? Will a certain prince be able to overthrow the Capitol wizards for his throne?
1. Pilot: The Beginning

**A/N:** Hi, I'm **justlikeaklainebow** and this is my first REAL fic that I posted here, hope you guys like it so enjoy! I didn't want to write anything else really, so I decided why not a fantasy!Klaine fic? This isn't like the others where Kurt's a fairy and Blaine's a human, they're both special and different than the rest. Okay, I'm talking too much! Sorry! Anyways, enjoy! Please write below if you have questions or have a request :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, nor Kurt and Blaine or any of the other characters except my OC's :)

* * *

**Until My Dying Day**

* * *

Blaine did _not_ like living in his village, Drewton. He would have much preferred to live in any other village in Isaaclantopia than here. Drewton was well hidden in the woods of the Dark Forest with only occasional trains which _never_ stopped to deliver supplies for them. That's why, every time the train came, they had to jump aboard to throw down all the vital equipment they could reach. They transported hunting gears as well which were useful for the hunters who brought the food. The problem was they only sent up the small and fast. Blaine was one of them. Ever since he was a young boy his height and speed came in handy and unfortunately for the taller ones, their height was a disadvantage. They were useless in this area; they could only catch the supplies and carry them back.

Truth be told, Blaine _hated_ living here, the whole village was a gutter and he was pretty sure the Capitol didn't even know they existed. The Dark Forest was full with poisonous plants and even some of the animals' meat was unhealthy to eat. The phoenix's shedding tail feathers sometimes burned houses down. Luckily Blaine's wasn't one of them. His mother always complained to him about the Evil Spirit or some thought, _wizard_. He lived outside the village, deep in the woods and every ten years threatened a life of a child if he didn't get a sacrifice.

The sacrifice was usually an old powerful wizard, who lived his or her life long enough in this world, seen everything and was now ready to die. This process had been going on for _decades_ and Blaine was surprised they still had his kind in the village. Not many, but there always seemed to be enough.

When he was younger he also thought he'd never see his _grandmother_ die but that was always destined to come true. She was almost at the acceptable age when she volunteered and she said she would rather die than an innocent young boy. This happened when Blaine was the boy who had been the target to be killed. He still remembered himself pleading to her not to go but all she said was "_I'm proud of you whatever you'll become or do,_" and kissed him on his dark, curly forehead. The memory still haunted him and woke him up at night; the way they roped her on to a stud and lit fire under her and just watched as she burned. He still heard his mother sob next to him even if it was thirteen years ago. Blaine was only five but ever since then, he never felt more broken and hollow inside as in that moment.

His grandmother, Elisa was _everything_ to him. She was his _rock_. She showed him a better way to look at things and see different options and possibilities. When she mentioned Blaine's future soul-mate she only ever said partner. Blaine never noticed this until he was ten and thought back to their serious discussions and not just the one's where they fooled around.

His father was barely available because he worked late on weekdays and the news of Elisa's death gave him a horrible shock when he came home. Blaine never forgot how vulnerable his father was as he sat down at the table, buried his face in his arms and started to silently cry. After this incident came the miserable years.

Now with his grandmother dead, his mother had to take up her job at the lake, cleaning clothes. She didn't need to work because Blaine was incapable of magic yet and she would've had to supervise over him if he did anything out of the ordinary. Then he could be taught magic but now by his father. Ordinarily Elisa would have taught him because that was the tradition.

Not everyone was a wizard in Drewton. In fact, Blaine didn't even know other wizarding families apart from his and Wes Montgomery's. The Anderson and the Montgomery clan were in close relationship with each other. Wes was Blaine's _best friend_. The other wizard clans were wiped out by the evil spirit. At least, that's what his mother told him. Naturally this only included Drewton. There were plenty of wizards out there. The Capitol was full of them and even the King was a wizard.

Drewton didn't have a school so the kids couldn't be properly educated; Mrs. Montgomery offered to tutor Blaine as well because his parents were really busy.

When his powers finally came in at age seven, his father taught him magic on the weekends and on Wednesdays. That's when he had the day off. Wes also joined them because his grandmother sacrificed herself ten years before Blaine's but mainly because he would've liked to learn with his best friend. This made Mr. Montgomery a bit upset but he agreed it would be easier for them to learn together.

The clearing where they practiced seemed so peaceful and quiet every time they went there. The grass was always crisp green, the small hill seemed perfect for practicing defence and the soft hum of the wind was useful for concentration. Blaine and Wes always snuck out here at night up 'til this day to mess around without being disturbed while being under surveillance. In the village they liked to prank people by making little fireworks next to the huge gathering fire, eliciting screams from the by-passing crowd, making them drop their laundry baskets or guns. The hunters brought the food for the people and those were usually men. Blaine never heard of a woman armed with a gun and he never understood why couldn't they be? It was a stereo-type that was constantly irritating him. The men always said women couldn't shoot. He'd give anything for that to be proven wrong.

That's why he let girls in the train equipment-stealing-operation he led. Since the previous leader became old enough to go in to the forest to hunt, he left Blaine in charge. Now Blaine was leading the most successful group the village has ever had with Wes by his side. Mostly because some girls were smarter than the boys and they found hidden useful objects in that short time they were on the carts. The smartest girl was Little Angie. She was only eight and had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was like a sister to him. Wes also loved her very much and they sometimes showed her interesting places in the woods that were safe. She really liked going with them to the lake for a swim. Wes usually stayed on the shore, he didn't really like water or swimming. Blaine on the other hand, loved it. Even in the darkest times they could find happiness and fun. Blaine was really happy he had a friend like Wes and Angie. Of course, he had admirers but he didn't fancy any of them. He found this odd because the girls were beautiful but he just couldn't make himself like them in that way. He suspected Wes knew something more about this than he did but he couldn't really bother, this wasn't his main concern.

It's been three years since the last offering and the people knew that something was wrong. The last wizard wasn't old enough to tend the needs of the Evil Spirit and every month something bad happened. One time the lake turned to blood and the laundry became red, permanently. Luckily Blaine's father, Anthony Anderson could conjure a spell that got rid of the red liquid in the water. Last month the poisonous plants grew around the village, locking them inside. One touch and they would be dead. Blaine and Wes safely cut out the weeds and made sure they couldn't come back. Clarissa, Blaine's mother also kept an eye out with Mrs. Montgomery for any suspicious happenings.

It was early in the afternoon and Blaine was casually walking to the clearing with Wes beside him and Angie hopping on rocks behind them. Wes was probably making plans about the train arrival operation, Blaine thought, because he was muttering something and mimicking hand gestures to himself. He hummed the song he just wrote in his head and was making a mental note to write it down later as he glanced back to Angie, "Hey, Ange? What do you want to do today?" he smiled softly at her.

"I dunno Blainey,-" she paused and then, "-oooh, show me that magic trick where you transform objects! I love those!"

He giggled at her enthusiasm and corrected her, "It's not a magic_ trick_ Ange, it's called a spell." He nudged Wes' elbow to make him pay attention. This seemed to snap the elder out of his reverie and made him look up.

"What? I was just thinking of a way to get more supplies of the train in less time, it's _really_ important for our next operation." he mused.

"You can think of that later, first we've got to show Ange a good time." He told him as Angie rushed over to hold their hands.

Wes and Blaine were discussing the train arrival when she suddenly spoke up. "Blainey? Momma always asks why you don't have a girlfriend."

Blaine only shrugged at the unexpected question."I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet." he said and winked at her. That was a lie. Blaine knew he sometimes fantasized about men and the possibility to be with one but he knew that kind of thing was frowned upon and he didn't fancy any of them in the village anyways. He didn't even know if any other person was like him, different.

"I tell her that, you know! But she says it's just odd you don't serenade any of the girls in the village." She said with disbelief. "I personally think nothing's wrong with you. I just hope everybody would see that." Angie frowned.

"Don't worry, people are just stupid. I have never had a girlfriend either and I'm _still _here." Wes assured her and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you at least serenaded Marlene." Blaine smirked.

"And she _rejected_ me,-" he snapped back as he hoisted Angie up on his shoulders, "-hold on."

She giggled throughout the whole ride to the clearing, mostly because Blaine was making funny faces. They found a shady tree and Blaine laid down the spread as Wes conjured a picnic basket from back home but was too lazy to go back and get it. Angie was running after butterflies and tried finding small animals in the tall grass when she fell over.

It was a fun and usual afternoon. The two wizards showed interesting transformations and even gave the youngest one a tickle attack when she laughed at their failed attempts. They decided to head home when the sun started to set.

As they were walking, Wes and Blaine heard occasional screams from the village. Then they got louder and more frequent. He exchanged a glance with Wes; both of them took Angie's hand at the same moment and started to run faster towards the cries for help. Angie didn't question them. She also looked anxious.

When they reached the edge of the village everything was visible from there. Blaine's heart pounded faster in his chest and saw the horrified look on Wes' face. He didn't even dare to look at Angie as she started to cry behind them.

The whole place was on fire. Houses burned as the orange and yellow flames attacked them, making them nothing more than a pile of ash and lost memories. The trees started to catch on fire and some had already fallen on the houses. It was horrible. Blaine even found his home knocked down by one. Wes' was in flames. So many villagers were lying dead on the ground, choked to death by the smoke. People were fleeing the scene and hurried to collect their children, some of them cried as they must have lost theirs. Blaine didn't want to think about his family and the possibility of them being dead, nor Wes' family. There was no question about Little Angie's parents. They were gone and their lifeless, burnt bodies were only a few feet away from them.

Then Blaine noticed a tree was falling over and it was plummeting towards them. He quickly reacted and tugged them forward, saving them from nearly being crushed. "Guys, keep it together!" He hollered at them to make them pay attention. "We have to find a way to the next village or town. We have to _evacuate_ before we suffocate here, the smoke's getting thicker." He coughed and held his hand in front of his mouth for protection as did the others.

Wes suddenly had an idea, "Blaine, which way's the lake?"

"South, why?" he coughed again and pointed to the direction in front of him.

"Because my father told me all the great cities are _north_ in Isaaclantopia and all we have to do is follow _that_ star." Wes pointed up in the sky at a blue star as he coughed. "But we better get away from here fast, it's getting worse."

They ran away from the now none existing Drewton as it was almost burnt down completely. Angie was still sobbing quietly behind them, rubbing her eyes and coughing every now and then. Wes looked as defeated as Blaine felt but they tried to keep it inside and instead focused on detecting the blue star. It wasn't really easy with all these trees and darkness.

Wes muttered something under his breath and his wand suddenly lit up, showing them the path. They were walking for hours and hours in tense silence with Blaine searching the sky and Wes looking out for any signs of predatory animals nearby.

"I'm t-tired Blainey, c-can't we stop?" Angie yawned as she sat down on a tree stump. She seemed to have gotten tired of crying and now looked as hollow minded as the others.

"Ange, get up. It's not safe here. We need to keep going." He said in a quiet whisper, indicating her to get up and follow them. She held out her hand and Blaine gladly took it, resuming his search.

The woods were getting colder making the others shudder; it must've been getting late. Angie exhaled and watched as her breath was visible. It appeared like a little fog cloud which dissolved shortly after it appeared.

Wes suddenly came to a halt. "I can't believe it! It's there! Blaine, we did it!" he turned back to them excitedly.

Blaine sighed in relief. "Good, my neck just started to hurt from all the star gazing. I guess we didn't need it."

"That will come in handy later my friend." Wes patted him on the shoulder and they headed towards the faint light of the next town. Blaine knew it was a town. It seemed much bigger and brighter and the forest was starting to get thinner as they came closer. They had normal wide paths here, not beaten tracks like in Drewton. It even looked more _crowded_ as it was almost midnight and probably everybody was asleep. The houses were nicer and _cleaner_. Well, cleaner as opposed to their post-village's houses.

Wes stopped at an inn, which's sign read _'The Bottled Knight Inn'_. Angie looked confused, she couldn't read. Blaine looked relieved and smiled at Wes. "Okay, but we're only staying for the night. We need to get back on the road. I'll tell you the plan in the morning."

Blaine greeted the innkeeper when they stepped in and asked for a room for the night. He didn't look too happy to be woken up this time of night but gave Blaine the key and told him to go on the second floor. Wes and Angie followed him closely up the stairs.

Their room wasn't too big; it only had one bed and an uncomfortable couch for sleeping, a small table with four chairs, one of which seemed broken, and a bathtub in the corner. Wes looked around in the cupboards for any food but found nothing. He had a few gold coins on him but it was only enough to pay for the room. Wes looked at Blaine expectantly. "Where are we going to find coins for our journey?"

"We might have to _steal_ some." Blaine frowned. He didn't want to, but if they were going to survive their trip, they would need to. Wes also didn't approve the idea but he agreed they would have to.

Angie was already sleeping on the bed when Wes joined her. He offered to sleep on the couch but Blaine insisted he wanted to be alone and think for a while.

When Wes finally drifted away in his sleep, Blaine opened the window and looked up at the sky. He memorized which way they came from and where the blue star was for _tomorrow_. He thought about his family and let the held back tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry."

He nestled on the couch and tried to make himself comfortable but it seemed _hopeless_. He had a restless night filled with nightmares and images about the burning village accompanied by screams of pain and horror. He was determined to avenge the lost lives.


	2. Chapter 2: What happened in Drewton

**Until My Dying Day**

Ch.2; What happened in Drewton

"I'm confused, why can't we use magic to break in and get supplies?" Wes said annoyed by the fact that Blaine refused to use magic. It would be much easier that way.

"Didn't you ever listen to your mother when she taught us about Karma Charms?" Blaine retorted, still toying around with the knife he found earlier in one of the drawers. It must have been a murder weapon earlier and the person most likely put it there to hide it. There probably were a lot of hidden stuff in this shabby room.

Wes gazed at him expectantly, making Blaine sigh and continue, "Karma Charms are spells that are based on the intention of an adult wizard. They can be good or bad. For example if the wizard is to do a noble deed or uses magic that doesn't have any negative impact on the environment or his surroundings and is done by a good hearted wizard, then he shall move on with his life and become a more powerful wizard by gaining experience."

"However, if the wizard does something for his own benefit selfishly and corrupts the life of a living being or even causes an imbalance in nature, then the wizard shall be cursed with the Karma Charms spell which will not able him to live a normal life and bring bad luck to him until he's paid his dept. But as I said, only adult wizards."

Wes looked horror-struck and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm never doing anything selfishly ever again! Like the pranks we pulled on the villagers! Especially since we're eighteen and officially adults! Why didn't I pay attention to classes? Good thing you know these stuff, otherwise I would've been cursed by now."

Blaine patted him sympathetically on the shoulder as he grinned. "It's okay, I know you have the attention span of a ten year old who gets too excited over things." Wes smirked despite himself but quickly returned his attention to his best friend.

"Well, I hope you know that we have limited use of our magic as well." Blaine grinned at Wes' disbelieving look. He really didn't pay attention to anything.

"No! I did not! Why the heck did they invent magic if you can't use it limitlessly?" Wes explained which only made Blaine shrug and hold back a chuckle.

"You know it doesn't work like that. You have to earn your powers. Full wizards can limitlessly use their magic but unfortunately we're a long way from that. It comes with experience and knowledge which we lack in." Blaine said nonchalantly. Even though limitless magic would've been handy in desperate situations, sometimes he knew that without earning something, it did not have the same feeling of accomplishment and power.

"I guess so..." Wes muttered defeatedly. It was hard thinking straight in this dirty and old space with barely any light and fresh air. He wondered how Angie could sleep in the next room. "So, does Karma Charms involve fighting with our magic against people or in case we're in the woods, animals who threaten us?"

"If we're threatened or attacked we can use our magic, but as I said, we're not full wizards so I don't know how much of our powers we could use." Blaine frowned and looked off into the distance. He was planning to find a full wizard who could teach them defence and other magic they were lacking.

Wes nodded to the newly received information; this was good news at least. "We can always use our powers as plan B at least!" He decided, Blaine only shook his head and grinned.

"So here's the plan," Blaine began, "we try to get weapons first since our magic isn't strong enough for combat. We get the supplies next; hopefully we'll find enough in an abandoned store. I heard a family had to evacuate before they could pack up their shop."

"When did you have time to figure all this out?" Wes interrupted him sceptically. He wasn't sure the abandoned shop would be the best source for supplies.

"While you and Ange were _sleeping_, I had time to casually ask around." Wes gave him an incredulous look. "Don't worry, no one was suspicious." Blaine assured Wes, which didn't do much to comfort him.

"Back to the plan; after that we continue our journey towards the Capitol; the problem is I need you to find the right path to head on. If I went I'd be suspicious to the people I talked to earlier." Blaine explained further.

Wes nodded along to the plan, impressed by how thought through it was, except for- "One minor problem. Where are we going to get gold from? We need some just in case. And I think we need gold to pay for the weapons too"

Blaine smirked and assured him as he got up. "You know me, I always have a plan."

Wes looked unconvinced but shrugged it off. They fell into a peaceful silence until he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat again. "Blaine, why didn't we _try_ to stop the fire? I know our magic isn't powerful enough, but still."

Blaine took a moment to consider then swallowed a sob. The past night was still painful to remember. Blaine didn't really understand either but only knew one answer. "I-I was scared. The o-only thing I thought about was to get Wes and Angie out of there. I-I knew I couldn't save anyone else..."

He let a tear roll down on his cheek; he didn't dare to look Wes in the eyes. His parents died that night and he fully blamed himself for it.

When he looked up he saw the elder give him an understanding nod then smiled encouragingly. "Me too, but I never paid attention to classes so I couldn't have stopped the fire anyways." He frowned then glanced at the bedroom behind them with a sigh.

They were probably the only three occupants of Drewton left now. The others couldn't have made it, even the ones who fled the scene. The smoke in their lungs would've suffocated them even if they were far away from the source. The smoke _was_ from a magical source and they _were_ humans after all. It was designed to kill any human who breathed it in for long enough.

Blaine quietly stepped into the room where Angie was still fast asleep, inhaling with soft gasps and exhaling with relaxed sighs. He didn't want to wake her, so he gently sat down next to where she was sleeping and sadly beamed at her.

She was so young but she had already been through a lot. What more would she have to experience that was as horrible as this? Blaine shook his head at the thought. Instead he focused on how adorable she was and someday, someone will be really lucky to have her. She was the sweetest girl he ever knew and he just wished her life would be easier from now on, but he frowned because he knew they would be struggling for the next couple of months before they found a new village or town to live in.

Wes stepped in the room too, Blaine motioning him to be quiet and to sit on the bed next to him. Wes gladly obeyed and soon was looking at Angie the same way Blaine was. After a while he spoke up. "Try to get some sleep dude; we have lot to do tonight. I'll find a path and observe the area to make sure it's safe." He left the room and Blaine scooted next to the girl and tried to rest. After all, it was going to be a risky night. He just hoped Angie wasn't affected by the smoke. But she might've been sleeping it off, getting it out of her system by taking a long nap.

* * *

Wes made sure to completely check out the whole area and even gazed around for any dirt paths that could lead them towards the Capitol. Unfortunately there were no signs and he could just guess which way the roads led.

He noted that one path on the east side of the town led to the mountains. The one on south would take them to the remains of Drewton. There wasn't one leading north so he figured that's the way the Capitol was. Of course, no one ever dares to enter the forest and the trip would probably take weeks so there wasn't much chance one would survive going that way. "That's clever", he voiced, and headed to the west side of town.

The west town square was as busy as the other three only this area was more decorative and cheerful without the feeling of constant depression. In the middle there was a fountain which had a huge stone fish on it, the water coming out from its mouth. The cobblestones were pale gray and next to the shops were neatly fashioned shrubs. People were going in and out of stores, women gossiping about the huge fire they saw coming within the forest. They thought it was the Fire Spirit protecting them from the evilness inside the woods. Wes swallowed his disgust at the oblivious women; trying hard not to give a snarky retort. He instead searched for the west path.

It wasn't really wide, but it stretched pretty long. It disappeared in a turn and probably kept going. Only the plow-field was visible around it, a small hill and the edge of the forest that was on the noth side of town. It was probably a safer way to the capitol than the woods, so Wes decided they would leave tonight and head down this way.

As he was walking back to the inn he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and stumbled into somebody, making him almost knock her over.

"Watch where you're going freak!" She said irritated as she brushed away her stray blonde locks with her hand.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" Wes apologized as he bent down to pick up her dropped items. The girl looked a little confused at first, like she wasn't expecting him to reply.

"Yeah, I figured that," the blonde sighed. "You don't have to pick up my stuff you know." She smiled then knelt down next to Wes, collecting her items into the basket as well. He noticed that it was oddly made out of green vines instead of wood and there even were little flowers laced into the small gaps.

Her dress was odd too. It was a shade of light pink but it was not sowed from the fabric the other dresses were made out of like all the women wore, it was a silky material with a slight shine. It also seemed as if it was scaly. Nobody would notice the small laces around the skirt area that were so delicately placed at her waistline that they were not obvious but he certainly didn't miss them. It seemed like the dress was not made by man. But she couldn't have been a wizard. He would've known, because wizards can tell each other apart from the humans. _Then what was she?_

His thoughts got interrupted by the girl, who stood up, shoving his shoulders a little bit as she picked up her basket. "Hey, you okay? You seem distracted." The mysterious girl frowned.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Wes assured her with a smile. People were starting to stare at him oddly.

"Well finish up thinking and help me pick up an order for my father. He's really strict about where I go so I usually tell him I go out to collect nectar from the flowers. He doesn't know I smuggle in food from here." She gestured around the west town square with a smirk.

"So we're getting nectar?" Wes asked with his eyebrow raised. He never heard of people getting nectar for themselves. People usually got it for their animals but only on rare occasions because usually nectar was really expensive.

"That's only one thing on my list, of course I have more! You catch on slow, freak." She stuck out her tongue and went into one of the shops, Wes tailing behind.

She made a quick spin then addressed the cashier. Wes was looking around so he didn't really bother to notice she twirled again when she came back to get him.

"You coming? Because I have to get back or my father will go berserk." The girl waited impatiently at the entrance.

Wes joined her next to the fountain, sitting down and just looking at the sunset above them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Said the blonde suddenly. "I always sneak out to see this view back home; never fails to amaze me." She sighed then looked to Wes for some confirmation. He made a slight nod but didn't provide an answer. They stayed in silence while the people around them slowly started to get back to their homes before nightfall.

After a while he spoke up, "I wish my life could be this beautiful..." he trailed off. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually the girl got up and said goodbye but before Wes could think it through, the words blurted out of his mouth. "I didn't catch your name!"

"It's Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She smiled and curtseyed with a wink.

Quinn, that was a pretty name. It perfectly suited her, he thought.

Quinn readjusted her basket on her shoulder and Wes noticed a silver iron bracelet on her wrist with a carving of a tree in a circle of vines. Before he could give his answer he quickly jumped aside because a carriage rushed past him, almost hitting him in the process. When he looked back to where she was standing before, she was gone.

As he got back to their room in the inn he couldn't get his mind off of her or her beautiful blue-green eyes. But there was something strange about her which made him question his knowledge on humans. Could they just _disappear_? No, that's silly. But then why didn't he see her after that carriage went past him? She might've gone into another shop. But the carriage went past him so quickly he would've at least seen her go. And what was that marking on her bracelet?

He shook his head, trying to focus on their escape tonight. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, but that meant they would have to bring Angie along too.

He strode into the room where Angie and now Blaine as well were sleeping. Blaine curled his body around Angie, like he was protecting her from all the horrible things that waited for them out there.

He didn't have the heart to wake them but he knew he had to, so he started nudging Blaine's shoulder, making the younger groan with protest. "Wake up Blaine, it's time."

"Just. One. More. Minute." Blaine said hoarsely as he uncurled himself from Angie and sat up. "What time is it exactly?"

"Well because I'm so nice and checked out the whole town for a path for us to continue our journey on tonight, it's almost midnight." Wes said sarcastically and sat down on the bed.

"Wait, you were in town all day?" Blaine said back incredulously. "I don't even know how you managed that."

"Long story, I'll tell you later" Wes shook his head as Blaine smirked knowingly.

"The point is! We can't really take Angie with us on a task like this or leave her here. I don't know what to do" Wes groaned with frustration. Blaine only rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do about the fact that Angie has to come with us." Blaine frowned and stroked her hair, making her nuzzle closer to him.

"Crap, we're really doing this, huh?" Wes muttered anxiously. Blaine looked around the room one more time before answering.

"Get ready for the bumpy ride, my friend"

* * *

It wasn't hard finding the weaponry. Blaine really hoped the seller would sell the weapons not only for gold but something else too. Like magic.

They were surrounded by a dozen racks of weapons as they entered the small, old shop. Each rack was dedicated to a specific weapon. There were swords, axes, daggers, whips, shields and an archery section. There were even some items they didn't even recognize.

The three of them were greeted with a growl form of a 'hello' when the salesman acknowledged them. Wes made his way to the daggers that were in all shapes and sizes. Angie looked at them in horror behind him. Blaine went straight to the seller to bargain.

"No gold, no weapons." The grumpy seller spat. He was a tiny man with long gray hair peeking from under his cape, almost completely covering his eyes. The counter he was standing behind would've been taller than him if it weren't for the stool he was standing on.

"What if it weren't gold I was to offer you? Blaine leaned closer, trying to persuade him to do the same. However the man didn't move.

"What could ye possibly offer me that's worth more than gold?" He asked cautiously. He seemed unfazed by the situation though.

Blaine pretended to consider then continued. "Have you ever heard of wizards?"

"Aye, but I thought they be extinct in this area and all of 'em were livin' in the capitol." The man said as Blaine nodded along to the story. He was getting his attention, it was working.

"Blaine, where are you going with this?" Wes interrupted him as a warning. He didn't get his angle. How could exposing their true nature possibly benefit them?

"So, say there were more wizards out there who weren't living in the Capitol. Would you believe that story?" Blaine said, looking deep into the man's eyes, not caring about Wes' warnings from behind.

The seller's eyes widened when he realized, and bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry my friends," he said as he changed into a younger version of himself and spoke with a different accent. He was much taller now and had short dark hair with olive skin and piercing green eyes. "I should've known you were wizards, I was just so caught up with the act that I didn't notice the signs of my fellow beings."

Blaine smirked at the shocked faces of his friends and turned back to the seller. "I'm Blaine and this is Wes and Angie." He said as he gestured to the others and continued. "How long have you been in hiding?"

The man frowned. "My name's Everett and as long as I can remember, ever since my village got burnt down and my friends and family died in the fire. I'm twenty-one now and I was sixteen when the attack happened."

"You see, most people in the village were wizards there and I guess the Capitol thought burning it down would kill everybody and not have a trace left after it, making it seem like an accident. Only it wasn't. I should've been with them, I should've helped. If I wouldn't have gotten mad at my family and ran into the forest I could've helped somehow." He explained and sat down on the stool he was previously standing on.

"If most of your village's occupants were wizards, why couldn't they stop the fire? I'm sure they had enough power together" Blaine frowned, cocking his head to the side.

"I think the magic was by a force more powerful than any of the other wizards that lived there. But I still should've helped." He buried his face in his hands.

"There's nothing you could've done. If we wouldn't have gone out to our usual place in the clearing, we would've probably died too." Wes assured him sympathetically. Everett faintly smiled.

"I kept in hiding because I'm afraid they'll come after me and kill me." Everett glanced at his hands, feeling unsure about his safety. It's been a long time since he was in the presence of other wizards.

"Why would they do that?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. He was starting to think these happenings were strange. He knew they weren't accidents.

"I've lived here five years and there weren't any 'accidents' at all. I'm guessing it's the fact that there aren't any wizards living here. I mean wizards they know about." Everett chuckled despite his bitterness.

"Why would being a wizard change that?" Wes muttered, holding Angie by the shoulder.

The man shook his head. "Don't you see? They're trying to extinct wizards all around Isaaclantopia so there will only be wizards in the Capitol. They want to seem superior to the humans. I think it's because they want the whole kingdom wrapped around their finger and afraid of them. Didn't you ever notice at your village that all the wizards had to 'accidentally' die before they came close to figuring out the plan of the Capitol wizards?"

Blaine and Wes exchanged glances. But Angie was the one who spoke up next. "My momma told me, that every ten years an older wizard had to sacrifice themselves for the Evil Sprit that watched over us. She said we would get punished if we didn't give him one."

Everett looked surprised by her knowledge but frowned at what she said. "That's pretty clever, making it seem like it's just a coincidence that the spirit lives there. I bet they sent it there to slowly kill off the wizards. I guess they got impatient and decided to make it faster"

"But how can they just do this?" Blaine hollered as he banged his fist on the counter. He had enough of all the crap the Capitol has put him through and now he was definitely going to avenge the deaths. All of them.

"First things first, we mustn't blow our cover. If they find out we're wizards the first thing they'll do is alert the Capitol and have us murdered." Everett explained and started searching in one of his drawers; he made a satisfied noise when he found what he was looking for. He laid out an old piece of parchment on the counter.

"A map?" Wes looked at him incredulously. It was indeed a map but there was something more to it, it looked magical.

"Oh, not just any map, my friend. No, this is a special map, passed down by my ancestors to me. It shows secret paths and they glow red when there are enemies nearby. This is the only thing I had with me when my village burned down. How do you think I've survived this long?"

"And you're giving it to us?" Blaine said, taking a look at the map. Four green dots glowed on the map at the place they were standing.

"Well of course, the green shows your allays and yourself" he smiled then took out a few knives. "Oh, and you'll need these for your trip too."

"How did you-"

Everett cut Wes off. "I don't think you came in here with a child because you wanted sweet-talk with a concealed wizard, am I right?" he shrugged then continued in the pantry. He laid several items in front of them on the countertop.

"You're really considerate but-" Blaine started but again, Everett cut them off.

"I'm being nice because I know why you came here and what you're about to do and you'll need as much help as I can provide you with. Now let's see what do we have here- ah, there we go." He pulled out a large bag from the pantry and put it on the counter.

"Food supplies, water and a first-aid-kit are in there. It should be enough for at least two weeks. Take as many weapons as you need. I know you have magic but trust me, Karma Charms and limited magic can be a bitch sometimes. That's all I can do for you. Oh, and one more tip, whatever you do, don't drink from the fountain. It's intoxicated to kill wizards." He explained the last part seriously.

"Why am I the only one who never heard of Karma Charms or limited magic before this morning?" Wes threw up his hands hysterically and huffed in annoyance.

"Why don't you come with us?" Blaine offered but Everett just waved his hand dismissively and shrugged.

"Because I can't leave this shop. I'm keeping my eye on this town. If you ever need help you can contact me by sending up fireworks. I'm the only one who'll see them if you concentrate on my image. But only use these colours and in this order: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Lilac. Got it?" Everett demonstrated it in a smaller version. The different colours hit the ceiling but they didn't damage it, because they were only miniature fireworks.

"Yeah got it." Blaine smiled sadly by the fact that Everett didn't join them but it was a good idea to keep an eye out and be informed.

"I'll send you a letter if I find out anything and I expect you to do the same!" Everett said and gave Blaine more than a dozen blank parchments and a quill. "Don't waste your magic on writing with your wand; you never know when you'll need it.

"We'll wait outside, Blaine." Wes said as he picked up the stuff from the counter and put it into the endless bag Everett gave them.

When they left the shop Everett leaned in closer to whisper in Blaine's ear. "There's a long journey ahead of you but you'll have to lead your friends through it to complete your quest. I wish you the best in overthrowing the wizards in the Capitol and restoring our name to its full potential."

"Thanks Everett, for everything. Hope to see you soon, in a non-dangerous situation!" Blaine waved him goodbye as he stepped out of the shop. He could see through the small glass in the window that Everett turned back into the grumpy looking old man he was disguised as before. He smiled at their new friend and turned towards Wes and Angie.

"Well guys, it looks like we have a quest to accomplish."

"Yes, we do." Wes gave him a cocky smirk, while Angie jumped up, grinning and clapping her hands together.


End file.
